This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to image-sensor-based ambient light detection circuitry for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with ambient light sensors. Ambient light sensors can be used to measure the amount of ambient light in the immediate vicinity of an electronic device. When ambient light conditions change, an electronic device may take appropriate actions. For example, display brightness levels may be adjusted to accommodate bright or dim lighting conditions.
Ambient light sensors are typically mounted under dedicated ambient light sensor windows in electronic device housings. The need for individual ambient light sensors and mounting arrangements can add undesired cost and complexity to an electronic device. Ambient light sensor windows may also detract from the appearance of an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ambient light detection circuitry for electronic devices.